Poison
by lYmli
Summary: Kaname x Zero lemon yaoi. La junta de cazadores da sangre a Zero mensualmente para que no enloquezca, pero el nivel E se enloquece por algo más Entra en celo cada vez que sus instintos vampiros lo invaden ¿Quién mejor que el purasangre para saciarlo?


**Poison.**

**Capítulo 1: Conociéndose.**

Zero estaba en clases. No ponía mucha atención a lo que el profesor de turno decía en el tablero, apenas lo miraba. Más bien se la pasaba cabizbajo, con la respiración agitada, comenzaba a respirar por la boca como si algo le doliera. Yuki estaba sentada a su lado y se dio cuenta, así que puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención. Sobresaltado Zero se giró hacia ella y se la quedó mirando con un brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Estas... bien? - Preguntó Yuki preocupada al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba por la mirada tan penetrante de parte del ojos amatistas.

- Claro que sí - dijo Zero entre dientes para no gemir de dolor, se aferró a su pecho con la mano, sintiendo que iba a salir afuera en algún momento.

De un manotazo hizo que Yuki lo soltara y se levantó abruptamente del pupitre, tirando la silla, aquello llamó la atención de todos que se giraron para ver, hasta el profesor que dio una mirada dura por la interrupción de su charla. Zero se apresuró a recoger la silla para ponerla en su lugar antes de bajarse por los escalones, pasó de todos sin mirarlos y se fue lo más rápido que pudo del salón cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

- Demonios... - Se dijo Zero recostándose contra la pared, no entendía porqué de un momento a otro le dolía el pecho, su corazón latía tan rápido que podía escuchar cada latido, aparte de eso sentía mucho calor.

Tomó fuerzas para seguir caminando, sería humillante desmayarse en medio del pasillo. Llevó una mano a su mejilla, estaba que ardía, después pasó la mano por su frente e igual ardía. ¿Fiebre? Pensó caminando con pesadez por todo su cuerpo, entonces sin mirar por dónde iba se tropezó contra un pecho y unos brazos que lo atraparon, frunció la nariz, reconoció el dolor del maldito chupasangre que odiaba.

- No me toques - replicó molesto como retrocedía y encaraba a Kaname.

- Tú fuiste quien tropezó conmigo - dijo él impasible.

Zero lo ignoró y se dejó caer de lado contra la pared, el calor aumentaba y le dolía, así que decidió irse rápido de ahí, lejos de todos, lejos de la vista curiosa del purasangre.

- No te ves bien - dijo Kaname girándose para cogerlo del brazo.

- Me veré mejor que tú si no me sueltas - escupió Zero entre dientes como daba una mirada asesina al castaño.

- ¿Bromeas? En tu estado hasta un nivel E podría matarte - dijo Kaname en tono burlón aunque su rostro mostraba preocupación.

Zero gruñó molesto como respuesta, estaba tan débil que ya ni tenía ganas de entablar una pelea verbal con el purasangre. Kaname tampoco tenía ganas de pelear, así que lo soltó, Zero no esperaba aquello y por poco perdía el equilibrio y caía contra el piso, así que Kaname se apresuró a tomarlo de la cintura.

- Que no me toques - dijo Zero alejándolo de un empujón.

- Kiryu... - Murmuró Kaname sorprendido al ver los ojos amatistas de un color rojo oscuro y los colmillos del cazador sobresalían de sus labios.

Avergonzado de que lo viera en esa apariencia tan denigrante, Zero se tapó la boca rápido para esconder sus colmillos y se fue corriendo. La cara seria de Kaname se tornó en una socarrona, como si supiera lo que le pasaba al cazador.

- Vaya... Kiryu... - murmuró en un tono más sensual como mostraba una sonrisita en su rostro.

Mientras tanto Zero llegó a los baños y entró al de los chicos, había un estudiante de primer grado lavándose las manos, Zero se le fue encima y lo sacó a patadas literalmente del lugar, después se puso en el lavabo y empezó a coger agua con sus manos unidas, lanzó un gemido al sentir el agua fría recorriendo por sus manos calientes, entonces se echó todo lo que podía en la cara para refrescarse, debía ser fiebre, ¿qué más podía ser?

Pensaba como cogía más agua y lo pasaba por sus cabellos plateados, cepillándose con los dedos, después se miró en el espejo, había muchas gotas de agua resbalando por su rostro y aunque seguía tan pálido como siempre, sus mejillas estaban de un color carmín que delataba su calentura, se tocó la mejilla y lanzó una exclamación de desconcierto, estaba tan caliente que sintió que quemaba sus dedos.

Era la primera vez que se enfermaba desde que se volvió un vampiro ya que al ser mitad vampiro eso había vuelto más fuerte su sistema inmunológico, así que Zero no sabía qué hacer. ¿Regresar a casa y hacer que su padre Cross le hiciera caldo de pollo y le contara cuentos mientras dormía?

Zero rió ante la idea, era estúpida, pero sí tenía ganas de la compañía de alguien, era como si su cuerpo lo pidiera. Se miró con más seriedad su reflejo, de repente se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran rojos y habían aparecido sus colmillos. No podía ser sed de sangre, pensó agarrándose el cuello con la mano, enterrando sus uñas ilegeramente en el tatuaje, había bebido lo suficiente para el mes con la sangre que le dio los cazadores para mantenerlo cuerdo.

Zero bajó más la mano por su cuello y tiró con fuerza el corbatín tan molesto, lo haló con fuerza para deshacer el moño y se arrancó los primeros botones de la camisa en busca de aire, sus dedos al rozar su pecho, estaba que ardía también. Se quitó la camisa y la tiró a un lado, se quedó con el pecho desnudo y empezó a echarle agua fría para que se le bajara la calentura.

- Ah... ¿Qué me esta pasando? - Se preguntó con el dolor en su pecho, llevó su mano por su pecho, con vacilación puso sus dedos sobre su pezón, estaba duro se acarició recorriendo sus manos por su pecho y vientre, ahogando gemidos...

Reconocía esa sensación, ese ardor en su vientre que bajaba a su entrepierna y le causaba cierta ansiedad y dolor... estaba... excitado.

- ¿Porqué? - Preguntó mirando su reflejo como llevaba sus manos hacia su miembro creciendo bajo sus pantalones.

Se metió rápido dentro de unas cabinas y se encerró, con solo pensar en lo que iba a hacer, su miembro crecía más, la excitación lo estaba matando, bajó la tapa del excusado y se sentó bajando los pantalones, buscó desesperadamente por su miembro, sacándolo de los bóxers, estaba en una erección tan grande que nunca había tenido antes.

Kaname había seguido a Zero hasta el baño, al encontrar la puerta cerrada no fue un problema para que entrara igual, usó sus poderes psíquicos para quitarle el seguro desde el otro lado. Entonces entró al baño y no había rastros de Zero, pero escuchaba su voz tan masculina y suave, gimiendo de placer, así que siguió la voz hasta llegar a un cubículo.

Los gemidos del cazador aumentaban y echaba una que otra vez una palabrota, aquello excitó de sobremanera al purasangre que abrió la puerta de un golpe, Zero estaba sentado en el excusado con las piernas abiertas, masturbándose, su mano bajaba y subía de su miembro con gran rapidez al mismo tiempo que llevaba la otra mano bajo sus glúteos en busca de su entrada, sin siquiera notar la presencia de Kaname ahí paradote mirándolo con lujuria, Zero metió varios dedos en su interior, sacándolos y metiéndolos lentamente gritando de placer hasta que por fin consiguió correrse, expulsando su esencia que cayó contra su vientre y muslos.

Avergonzado de lo que hizo, buscó por papel para limpiar todo, entonces ahí fue donde lo olió... A rosas y sangre que emanaba Kaname. Con los ojos contraídos de miedo y vergüenza, Zero alzó la vista y se encontró con el purasangre recostado contra la puerta, mirándolo con lascivia y dándole una sonrisita sardónica.

- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? - Dijo Zero apresurando a subirse los pantalones.

- Pensé que necesitarías ayuda - dijo Kaname cerrando la puerta con seguro.

- ¿Qué quieres, Kuran? - Dijo Zero por lo bajo, estaba en manos de Kaname, tendría que hacer lo que él quisiera porque sino lo haría un hazme reír de todos.

- Ya lo dije, ayudarte - dijo roncamente como se inclinó hacia Zero y tomó el miembro del cazador que seguía en erección. - Tengo algo mejor que unos dedos – decía recorriendo su mano por la punta del miembro hasta el tronco haciendo que el menor gimiera.

Zero se puso rojo de la vergüenza, trató de retroceder, pero el purasangre lo tenía acorralado, no tenía a dónde huir, además... seguía caliente y tal vez la ayuda de Kaname le iba a hacer sentir muy bien. No lo pensó más y agarró a Kaname de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí, tenía su rostro a la altura del miembro del purasangre, tragó saliva y alzó la vista para mirarlo como pidiendo permiso para servirse.

Kaname estaba sorprendido gratamente, no creía que Zero iba a cooperar tan fácil. Hacía tiempo que no se echaba un buen polvo y Zero no estaba nada mal. Con una sonrisa le dijo al cazador que podía proseguir y desesperado Zero empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones y lamió el miembro del purasangre creciendo bajo los bóxers, haciendo que lanzara un suspirado, aquello alentó a Zero a quitarle los bóxers con los dientes, agarró el elástico de la tela y tiró con tanta fuerza que la rompía, el miembro de Kaname ya crecido y duro al salir rebotó contra la cara del peliplateado haciendo que gritara de placer.

- ¿Te gusta el dolor? Uh... - Dijo Kaname agarrándolo de los cabellos, lo haló con tanta fuerza que hizo que apretara los dientes.

- Mmm... sí... - confesó Zero entrecortadamente como llevaba sus manos hacia el miembro de Kaname, quería saborear aquel pedazo de carne, primero acarició los testículos, los apretó con fuerza haciendo que el castaño gimiera de placer, después Zero con una sonrisa, metió el miembro de él a la boca y lo engulló, usaba sus manos para masturbar lo que no alcanzaba a entrar a su boca, como lo hacía, lanzaba unos gemidos de placer que enloquecía al purasangre.

- Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre - dijo Kaname tirándolo de sus cabellos para alejarlo, sacó su miembro de la boca de Zero.

Enojado por la interrupción, Zero gruñó fulminándolo con la mirada, ante eso Kaname sonrió y le dio un pellizquito en la mejilla haciendo que se molestara más.

- No te pongas así - dijo Kaname acariciando su miembro duro ante los ojos hambrientos de Zero. - Ahora va lo mejor - dijo agarrándolo de las manos e hizo que se pusiera de pie, inmovilizó las manos de Zero sobre su cabeza y lo besó, metiendo su lengua con fuerza dentro de la boca del cazador.

- Uh... Kuran... - Gimió Zero como la lengua de éste entraba a la suya y la succionaba arrebatándole gemidos. - Ah... - No podía evitarlo, se moría por que el otro lo tocara, llevaba su cuerpo hacia la del vampiro para restregarse suplicante.

Kaname alzó a Zero de la cintura para meter su miembro dentro, pero al sentir que el cazador se tensionó, lo miró curioso a los ojos.

- No me digas que eres virgen - dijo Kaname sorprendido.

- ... Solo me he metido dildos... - dijo Zero bajando la cabeza sonrojado.

- Hoy es tu día de suerte, sabrás lo que es una verga de verdad - dijo Kaname metiendo su miembro dentro de la entrada de Zero.

- ¡Ah! - El cazador lanzó un grito de dolor, agarró al castaño por los hombros para que lo retirara, pero Kaname no pensaba hacerlo, siguió empujando su miembro dentro haciendo que los ojos de Zero se llenarán de légrimas. - Duele... detente... ah...

- Ya no puedo, mmm - dijo Kaname enterrando sus manos en los glúteos del menor como de un golpe metía todo su miembro adentro. - Estas tan apretado.

- No... ¡Ah! - Gritó Zero cerrando sus ojos fuerte.

- Tienes un cuerpo tan hermoso - dijo Kaname agarrándolo de la barbilla, dándole una mirada tierna. - No puedo creer que nadie lo haya poseído antes - lo dijo de una forma tan posesiva que hizo que Zero estremeciera con cada palabra.

- Ah, Kuran... Eres un maldito... - Dijo Zero rodeándolo por la espalda con sus brazos y acercó su rostro para besarlo, el purasangre había sacado sus colmillos en el beso, mordió el labio inferior del cazador haciendo que sangrara.

El hilito de sangre resbaló por las comisuras de la boca de Zero y Kaname fue lamiéndolo, era tanta la calentura que Zero sentía morir con la lengua húmeda de éste paseando por su piel.

– Ahora sí te voy a romper – dijo Kaname metiendo la lengua dentro de su oreja.

- Ah... Hazlo... Hazlo – pidió Zero entre sollozos, no aguantaba más.

Kaname sacó su miembro del interior del peliplateado y lo volvió a meter con más facilidad esa vez, Zero gimoteó de placer como el purasangre lo empezó a penetrar ferozmente.

- Lléname hasta el... fondo... ah... Kuran - decía Zero cogiendo su propio miembro para masturbarse al ritmo de las estocadas que le propinaba el mayor.

Al ver a su enemigo pidiéndole follarlo con más fuerza, Kaname no podía hacer menos, quería oír más de los gemidos de Zero, la voz del menor era tan seductora cuando estaba en celo, su rostro sonrojado, sus cabellos desaliñados, su cuerpo recibiendo su miembro con deseo, sobretodo su entrada, ah, esa entrada, Kaname se relamió los labios acelerando los embates, era tan estrecha que estrujaba su miembro y le emanaba una ola de placer por todo su cuerpo, Zero era una delicia y su trasero un manjar.

- Me voy a correr otra vez – dijo Zero con su cuerpo temblando como se masturbaba con más desembozo. – Aahh... - Nunca había tenido un orgasmo como ese, al correrse su semen salió volando contra el vientre del purasangre. – Perdón... ah... – dijo sonrojado como el otro lo seguía penetrando como una bestia posesa.

- Uh, Kiryu... – Jadeó Kaname con un gesto de goce en la cara, sacó su miembro de Zero y lo hizo arrodillarse ante él.

A Zero no le molestó que lo tratara de esa forma tan ruda, sabía lo que quería Kaname, lo podía ver en su mirada pervertida, abrió su boca como el otro se masturbó ante él, entonces Kaname se corrió en su cara, echando el semen en su boca, el cuál el cazador saboreó con deleite.

- ¿Y? – Dijo el purasangre con una sonrisa ganadora como Zero se relamía los labios para limpiar el rastro de su corrida.

– No estuviste mal – dijo él levantándose al mismo tiempo que se ponía los bóxers y pantalón. – Aunque creí que tanto escándalo por el rey de los vampiros era por algo más.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo el mayor sorprendido. – Solo estaba calentando, como era tu primera vez no quería matarte (XD)

- Qué considerado – dijo Zero saliendo del cubículo, tomó su camisa en el lavabo y se fue.

Dejando a un Kaname Kuran indignado.

Al anochecer, Yuki y Zero iban hacia los dormitorios nocturnos para escoltar a los estudiantes a las clases.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Yuki sonrojada al recordar el comportamiento raro de Zero por la mañana. – Si quieres mi sangre... – dijo ella con una sonrisa estúpida.

- Ya tengo algo.

- ¿Y sirve?

– No te imaginas – dijo Zero con una sonrisita de lujuria que hizo que la castaña se pusiera más roja.

"Kaname sama!" "Ruka sama" "Aido!"

Los gritos de las chicas locas pegadas en la mansión los sacaron de su pequeño mundo. Yuki se fue corriendo con Artemis para alejarlas mientras que Zero se fue hacia un vampiro en especial que ya lo miraba desde lejos.

– Kiryu... – Dijo Kaname inquieto, pero Zero lo ignoró, solo puso una mano en su pecho para apartarlo de las fans efusivas que venían con cartas y rosas. – Oiga, lo que pasó en la mañana...

Kaname no pudo terminar su frase al sentir que la mano de Zero bajaba por su pecho y estrujaba su miembro con fuerza por encima de sus pantalones.

- ¿Qué significa? – Dijo el castaño con un respingo, Zero tocándolo ahí quería darle una erección de caballo ante todas esas niñas?

– Dejaré la ventana de mi cuarto abierta – dijo Zero dando un mordisco a su oreja.

Your cruel device

Your blood, like ice

One look could kill

My pain, your thrill

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)

I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Your mouth, so hot

Your web, I'm caught

Your skin, so wet

Black lace on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)

I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name

Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)

I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains

Poison

One look could kill

My pain, your thrill

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)

I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains

Poison

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)

I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah

I don't want to break these chains

Poison, oh no

Runnin' deep inside my veins,

Burnin' deep inside my veins

It's poison

I don't wanna break these chains

Poison


End file.
